1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power supply system equipped with a receiver antenna for converting an external magnetic field into an electric power, a capsulated endoscope equipped with the wireless power supply system, and a capsulated endoscopic system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a miniature endoscope which contains observation means including an image pickup optical system, illumination means including an illumination optical system, communication means, a power source, and power receiving means inside a capsular case, that is, a capsulated endoscope has been developed as a medical system for inspecting inside the body cavity or the like. The capsulated endoscope forms a capsulated endoscopic system together with a communication unit for performing a wireless communication, memory means for storing a received signal, and a wireless power supply system for wirelessly supplying the electric energy externally using the AC magnetic field. The aforementioned capsulated endoscopic system is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224551, for example.
The generally employed capsulated endoscopic system contains a receiver antenna coiled to surround the inner wall of the capsulated endoscope.
The electric energy fed from the transmission antenna of the wireless power supply system is received by the receiver antenna of the capsulated endoscope, and further fed to the capsulated endoscope being used in the body cavity from the wireless power supply system disposed outside the body.